


Home For the Holidays

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Army, Christmastime, F/M, Happenstance Meeting, Man's Best Friend - Freeform, Ruse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff makes a little fib to her mother about having a boyfriend, but now her mother expects her to bring him with her during the holidays.  While waiting for her flight, she meets Army reservist Captain Steve Rogers and his service dog, Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head. Will be the last new update of the year. See you all next year!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Natasha Romanoff groaned as she saw her flight home to DC was delayed. It could mean that her travel plans to Boston She got out her phone and dialed her mother. “Hey, Mom.”

“Natasha, daughter, what's up?” Frigga Asgard asked.

“My flight home to DC was delayed. The weather here is really terrible. I’m not sure when I'll be back in the states,” she said. 

“Are you able to come straight from Germany?” Frigga asked.

“Mom, I told you. I have to check in with Mr. Stark first and the office's annual Christmas party is the 22nd,” she said. 

“You'll still be here for Christmas?” she asked.

“Yes, I miss you and Dad,” Natasha said. “And Loki and Thor,” she added. “You're my family and I will be home for Christmas,” she said with a smile as she hopped herself up on a stool at the airport bar. “My business in Berlin is done, paperwork needs doing on Monday and the party before I come up. If I can't find someone to care for Pippin, I'll have to drive up,” she said speaking of her Corgi. 

“Well, as long as you are here,” she said with a smile and Natasha smiled. “So, uh, how's your work?” Natasha worked for Stark Industries as a sale representative and was pitching new technology for a company in Berlin. 

“It's good. Sales are really good,” she said. “I think Mr. Stark will a have a new client by the end of the year,” she said.

“Splendid,” Frigga said. “And yourself? How are things in the romance department?” her mother asked and Natasha found herself rolling her eyes.

“Fine,” she said.

“Does that mean you're bringing up a guy with you?” she asked and Natasha could have just shot herself.

“Mom, I...”

“Oh, Nattie, I wish you would find someone to make you happy,” she said and Natasha sighed out. “All you do is work.”

“It's all I have time for,” she argued and she heard her mother groan. Every year it was always the same thing with her mother. Both of her brothers, Thor and Loki had found someone special. Loki had Sigyn and Thor had Jane. Thor and Jane were married last year and Jane was pregnant. She had hoped with Jane pregnant with the first grandchild of the Asgard household, she'd be off the hook from her nagging about a boy, but it didn't stop her. Every chance Frigga got, she asked Natasha if she had a boyfriend. “Mom...”

“All I want is all of my children to find someone special and settle down with. Thor is well on his way.”

“I know, Mom,” she said.

“Loki and Sigyn are getting married next year,” Frigga said. “So exciting. Do you think you'll have a plus one for the wedding?” Natasha took in a deep breath before releasing it. “Nattie?”

“Uh, actually, Mom, I have been seeing someone,” she lied before she could stop herself.

“Oh, my God,” Frigga said. “How long has this been going on?”

“Just a few months,” she said. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She was lying to her mother. 

“Would you be able to bring him with you?” she asked.

“Well, he has his own family, Mom,” she said. “I'll have to see what he thinks,” she said. Hopefully showing up alone will seem like he wanted to be home with his family.

“Well, it's just so nice that you finally have someone. What's his name? What does he do?” she asked and Natasha racked her brain for ideas. She couldn't come up with any reliable ones.

“You know what, Mom? I’m going to check with the desk on my flight time. I'll call you later,” she said before hanging up. She let out a groan, putting her head on the bar.

“Problems?” the bartender asked and she lifted her head.

“I just lied to my mother about having a boyfriend and she's asked if I was bringing him home for the holidays.”

“You didn't tell her yes, did you?”

“No. I’m not that stupid, but I have a feeling if I show up back home without a guy, she'd be disappointed.”

“So find someone to take home with you.”

“Where?” she asked.

“How about here?” he suggested. “Plenty of guys around here waiting around for their flights.” Natasha let out a sigh before grabbing her bag and heading to the flight desk. Her flight would be delayed for at least three hours the woman said, so Natasha got herself some food at one of the restaurants in the terminal before grabbing a coffee and heading to her gate. The bartender's idea suddenly popped into her head and she found herself looking around. There wasn't much for her to chose from. Almost every guy she saw had a ring on his finger, or he was with someone. Then she spotted him. A man in fatigues sitting by himself, reading a book. Underneath his legs that he had spread out, crossed at the ankles, was a dog fast asleep. It had a service vest on. The man himself was quite handsome and he was engrossed with his book. She sat close to him, but not too close and looked at his book. Russian poetry. She hummed to herself as she pulled out her own book. A quick glance to his left hand and she saw no ring. He seemed decent enough. She hadn't realized that she was staring until he spoke up.

“Can I help you with something?” he asked.

“No, I’m sorry. I just, was looking at your book. Russian poetry,” she said, holding up her own book. It was the same book and he chuckled.

“Great minds think alike, I guess,” he said and she chuckled. She settled into her book and was enjoying it until her phone went off. She looked at it to find her mother had sent her a text.

'Is this relationship of yours still new? Is that why you wouldn't tell me what he did? I picked up on your hesitation, by the way.' Natasha groaned as she swiped her thumb across the screen. It caught the soldier's attention.

“Problem?”

“No, it's my mom. It's the time of year where she pesters me about having a boyfriend and I may have fibbed to get her off my back,” she said and he chuckled. “Now she's asking me details about him and I don't know what to say to her.”

“Lie again. Worked before,” he said.

“Obviously not,” she said, “because she's now thinking that I’m bringing this mysterious guy to my family's house for Christmas.”

“Oh, you went a little too far then,” he said and she chuckled.

“So, uh, are you heading home?” she asked. “Surprising the family for the holidays?”

“Just heading home after a year long tour in Afghanistan,” he said. “Me and Bucky,” he said gesturing to the four legged creature under his feet. 

“Oh, welcome back home.”

“Just waiting on my next assignment, but it probably won't come until after the holidays. For now, it's just me and Buck in my small housing apartment on Fort Meade,” he said and she chuckled. “What about you?”

“Well, Christmas in Boston with my family,” she said. “I travel a lot for my job, but I always make it home for the holidays,” she added.

“That's what's important.” She nodded before getting up and sitting next to him. “I'm Steve, by the way.”

“Natasha,” she said. “It's nice to meet you and thank you for your service.”

“Oh, thank you and it's nice to meet you as well,” he said.

“I'd thank Bucky too, but he looks pretty out over there,” she said.

“Yeah, he's getting as much sleep as he can. He's not very relaxed on planes,” he said.

“What kind of dog is he?”

“Belgian Malinois,” he said. “He's very loyal. I've had him since he was a puppy.”

“What does he do for the Army?”

“He's a super hero dog. He does everything from tracking down terrorists to sniffing out bombs and drugs. Helped an Afghan woman find her lost son one time.”

Steve and Natasha talked for another hour before the announcement was made to board the flight. Natasha was in business class, so she was boarding before Steve. “You're flying to DC too?” he asked.

“Yeah, I live there,” she said as she pulled her bag over onto her shoulder. “I'll see you around, Captain Rogers.”

“See you around, Ms Romanoff,” he said and Natasha went to board the plane. She was settled into her seat when she heard Bucky and Steve board the plane. The Mal was hyper and antsy, yelping out as Steve tried to calm him down. He sat down in a seat and got Bucky to sit in front of him. The man sitting next to him letting out an uneasy sigh. “Sorry,” Steve apologized.

“Yeah. Right,” the guy said and Steve glanced over at him before turning his attention to Bucky. The Mal kept moving around and was fidgety. “Is he going to be like that through the whole flight?” the man asked annoyingly.

“He'll calm down once we're in the air,” Steve told him. The man let out another uneasy sigh as Bucky seemed to get worse as more people got onto the plane.

“This is ridiculous,” he said before letting out a disgruntled sigh before signaling a stewardess.

“Can I help you, sir?” she asked.

“Doesn't this thing have to be in a cage in cargo?” he asked pointing to the dog.

“He's a service dog for the Army. He's got a ticket,” Steve said to the stewardess showing the boarding pass he had for Bucky, courtesy of the Army.

“I'm sorry, sir. The dog has a ticket,” she said and the man groaned in annoyance. 

“That thing better not bite me or I am going to sue your ass. War hero or not,” he said to Steve.

“Excuse me?” They both looked up to see another stewardess. “A passenger in business class paid an upgrade for you,” she said.

“Oh, thank you,” the man said starting to get up from his seat, but she stopped him.

“Not you, sir,” she said. “It's for you, Captain Rogers,” she said and Steve looked up in surprise.

“Oh, okay,” he said. He grabbed his pack and Bucky's leash and followed the stewardess to the business class section of the plane. He saw Natasha standing by her seat with a smile. “You bought me an upgrade.”

“I couldn't stand to listen to that guy anymore,” she said as she let Steve into his seat. Bucky seemed to recognize her scent. “I heard him all the way up here.”

“You did?”

“Everyone up here did,” she said. She sat down in her own seat as Steve got Bucky to sit. He seemed more calm in business class with less people. He was still whining as Steve stroked his head. “I have my own dog and I know what it's like. I could never put Pippin in a cage,” she said. “Besides, not only do I love dogs, but I love men in uniform,” she said with a smile and he chuckled, blushing a bit. 

“Thanks again for this,” he said through his blush.

“It's no problem,” she said before the captain announced they were taking off soon. True to Steve's word, once they were in the air, Bucky calmed down and was fast asleep at their feet. For the duration of the flight, Steve and Natasha talked. Neither got their books out or their phones. They just talked. Steve had been in the Army since he graduated high school. His father died in the Gulf War before he was born and his mother died of cancer when he was fifteen. He spent the rest of his minor life in foster care and connected with a family from Brooklyn called Barnes. He became fast friends with James Barnes, the only boy of the family. His nickname was Bucky and he was whom the dog was named after. He was killed by an IED on a routine patrol. Steve's been in the Army ever since. The Army was all he knew.

Natasha was born in Russia to loving parents, but they were killed in a car accident when she was two. With no living relatives, she was an orphan, but she was adopted by an wealthy family who lived in Boston. She had a great job as a sales rep for Stark Industries. She had two older brothers, Thor and Loki. Her mom was Frigga and her father Odin. “Those names sound familiar,” he said.

“That's because they are the Asgards of Boston,” she said.

“They are like, the most wealthy families in Boston,” he said. “Aren't they English?”

“Mom's American, making Dad one by marriage. Thor and Loki have joint passports.”

“That make you Russian American?” he asked. “You're name's not Asgard.”

“I changed my name back to Romanoff when I was in college. Didn't want people to do things for me because of my name.” Steve smiled as he leaned over to check on Bucky who was still fast asleep. “You really don't have any family to go see during the holidays?”

“No, I don't,” he said. Bucky's family hadn't spoken to him since his friend's death and he took that as a sign that they never wanted to speak to him ever again. He had an uncle in Ireland on his mother's side, but they were not speaking when he was born. No reason to stand that his uncle would want to see his nephew. Suddenly, a wild idea popped into Natasha's head.

“Maybe you can help me with something,” she said.

“I can try,” he said with a chuckle.

“My mother has been nagging me the last few months about getting a boyfriend and I kind of lied to her while on the phone with her at the airport that I had one and she's expecting me to bring someone.”

“Oh, that's a dilemma,” he said. “Wait, do you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?” he asked.

“Look at that, you catch on fast,” she said with a smile. “I know, it's a little unorthodox, but we have a few days before we even have to go up there,” she said. “You can think about it,” she added. “It'd seem like a good idea rather than spending it alone in your apartment on base.”

“True,” he said. “Could Bucky come?” he asked.

“My whole family loves dogs. They would love him and if he did, we'd definitely would drive. Pippin doesn't like planes either.”

“I wouldn't mind driving,” Steve said. Natasha couldn't believe her ears. Was this man, whom she met hours ago, really agreeing to pretend to be her boyfriend?

“Are you saying you'll do this?” she asked.

“If I can do one thing first,” he said.

“What's that?” she asked.

“Take you out on a date,” he said and she smiled.

The plane landed and after exchanging numbers, they parted ways at the airport. Natasha headed to her apartment in Georgetown while he caught a cab to head to his apartment on Fort Meade. Natasha called her mom to tell her she landed safely and she was home. The plan was to drive up to Boston on the 23rd. There was still some stuff she had to do for work, plus the Stark Industries Christmas party was the 22nd. It was the 18th. Natasha got her suitcase out and began getting clothes together and packing them. Perhaps she could persuade Steve to attend that as well. No sooner did she get finally get settled down, her phone rang. It was Steve. “Well, you don't waste any time,” she said and he chuckled.

“No, I don't,” he said with a chuckle. “So, dinner, tomorrow night?” he asked.

“I'd love to,” she said. Steve gave Natasha a restaurant to meet at and on Saturday at 6pm, she met him at favorite restaurant of hers in DC. He was stopped dead in his tracks when she took off her coat inside. She wore a little black dress with her heeled boots.

“Wow, you look amazing,” he said as the employee took their coats at the check in. 

“Thanks,” she said. She took his arm he offered and the host seated them right away. “This restaurant is a little pricey. Are you going to be able to afford it?”

“Don't worry about it, Natasha,” he said. “I've got enough,” he added.

“Sound so sure of yourself,” she said.

“Mom made sure I wasn't left with nothing and plus, I’m with the Navy Federal Credit Union. It's really nice,” he said with a smile and she chuckled. They had a nice meal with nice conversation before heading out to the movie theater. Steve bought tickets to the new Star Wars movie in advance. Natasha was giddy. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to see it the weekend it came out. “Figured you were a fan,” he said as they stood in line for popcorn. 

“I feel overdressed for the movies though,” she said.

“Don't worry about it. You look fine,” he said. The movie was awesome and Natasha was grinning when they left the theater. 

“That was a really nice surprise,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Glad you like it,” he said putting an arm around her. Natasha let out a sigh as she and Steve walked along the street. “So, what next?” he asked.

“Well, since you asked, the Stark Industries Christmas party is the 22nd. Will you come with me to that?”

“Sure,” he said with a smile.

“Would it be weird if I asked you to spend the night though? We should really get on the road as soon as possible the next day since we're driving.”

“Not weird at all. How comfortable is your couch?”

“Not as comfortable as my bed,” she flirted. Steve chuckled as he hailed her a cab and got her in it. “I had a really nice time,” she said.

“Me too,” he said before kissing her on the cheek.

Tuesday came pretty fast for Natasha and Steve. Her boss, Tony, seemed ecstatic when she told him she was bringing a date to the party. “A date?” he asked. “You don't date,” he said.

“I do now,” she said with a smile. “See you tonight,” she said before gathering her things and leaving her office. She found Steve and Bucky sitting on the steps of her apartment building. “Sorry. Were you waiting long?” she asked.

“No, not really,” he said kissing her on the cheek again. Natasha showed him around her apartment and showed him the couch. 

“It's comfortable, but like I said,” she said.

“Not as comfortable as your bed. Got it,” he said. She noticed a slight blush before a soft yelp was heard and Bucky whined.

“Oh, that's just Pippin,” she said before a little Corgi came around the corner. The Corgi and the Mal sniffed at each other before deeming each other were friends. 

“Wow, that was easy,” he said.

“Yeah, uh, only one bathroom, so do what you need before I get in there,” she said and he chuckled.

Hours later, Steve and Natasha were at Stark Industries for the Christmas party. Steve was a real hit with her co-workers. He seemed to really hit it off with Sam Wilson, the husband of Maria Hill-Wilson, a fellow sales rep. “So, Steve and Sam certainly became fast friends,” Maria said as the two of them watched their men.

“Both are service men,” Natasha said. Sam was with the 38th Pararescue, but has since been discharged. He and Steve were sharing stories.

“So, how long have you known Steve?” Maria asked.

“Five days,” Natasha said and Maria nearly choked on her drink.

“Five days?” she asked. “And the two of you are driving to Boston to meet your family?” she asked and Natasha nodded. 

“I kind of told Mom that I had a boyfriend for a couple of months. Steve and I met at the airport in Berlin. We talked and well, he agreed to pose as my boyfriend.”

“So, instead of being your boyfriend for a few days, he's going to be your boyfriend of a few months,” she said.

“Yep.”

“How much you paying him?”

“I'm not paying him anything. All he wanted was to take me out on date,” Natasha said. Meanwhile, Sam was having a ball with Steve.

“So, you got out?” Steve asked.

“After Riley was killed, I couldn't stay. Now I work at the VA.”

“You like it?” Steve asked.

“The number of people giving me orders is down to zero,” Sam said. “One, if you count my wife,” he added and Steve chuckled. “What about you and Nat?”

“Uh, we're just taking it day by day,” Steve said. “We only met five days ago.”

“Really?” Sam asked and Steve nodded. “You must be something for Nat to bring you here.” Steve shrugged before taking a sip of his beer. “And you said you two are driving up to Boston to spend Christmas with her family.”

“Just helping her out. I’m only going because she agreed to go out on a date with me,” he said and Sam chuckled.

After the party, Steve and Natasha arrived back at her apartment, laughing. “Oh, that was fun. I rarely have fun at those parties,” she said as she removed her coat. Steve removed his as well as she removed her shoes. “I don't know if I’m going to be able to sleep,” she said. “I'm so wired.”

“Think we should let these two out on your terrace for a break?” he asked gesturing to the two dogs sleeping on the couch.

“Let them sleep. They'll wake us up when they need to go out,” she said.

“They're sleeping on my bed,” he said as she walked up to him.

“Like I said, my bed is more comfortable,” she said putting her arms around him.

“We've known each other for five days,” he said.

“So everyone keeps saying,” she said. Steve moved his hands up her back and grasped the zipper on her dress. He slowly pulled it down before capturing her lips in a kiss. Natasha's green dress fell to the floor and she kicked it aside. She untucked his shirt and began to unbutton it. Once his shirt was off, he suddenly bent down and picked her up. Natasha squealed as he carried her to the bedroom. Steve got his shoes off as he walked to the bedroom. She moaned when his hands grabbed her bottom and they hit the bed. Steve landed on top of Natasha, both moaning in delight. “Oh, you feel good on top of me,” she said as he kissed down her neck. He seemed to just moan in agreement as he kissed down her body. He reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. It came off and his mouth immediately paid tribute to her breasts.

Natasha arched into Steve's mouth, her hands grasping his head. “Steve,” she moaned. He moved down, peppering her skin with kisses. Her panties were next to go and she gasped out when pressed a kiss against her folds. “Oh, God,” she moaned. Her legs went over his shoulders and he went to town on her. She gasped out a moan as his tongue worked her folds. Her hands curled into his hair and she couldn't help it when her legs squeezed around his head. He moaned deeply, his moans vibrating into her. He sucked on her clit and she gasped out. “Oh, do that again,” she pleaded. He did and kept at it until she arched up as she climaxed. Steve worked his way back up to her face, kissing as he did. “This is so not fair,” she said as he kissed up her neck.

“What?” he asked before looking at her.

“You are overdressed,” she said fingering the waist band of his pants. “You going to get naked for me?” she asked. Steve let out a sigh before getting off her and the bed and began to strip for her. It gave her a chance to calm down from her first orgasm. She got her first look at Captain Steven Grant Rogers in all of his glory. “Wow,” she exclaimed and he chuckled. Being in the Army did wonders for his body. He had told her that he ran every morning with Bucky and he ate right. It sure helped him look all nice and pert. Don't even get her started on his cock. 

It has been exactly a year since she's had sex with a prime specimen like Steve. She was pretty sure it's been a while since for him as well. Steve got back on top of her. “Please tell me you have something,” he said. She reached out with her right hand and pulled open the drawer. He reached in and found a box of condoms. “You just happen to have these?”

“Okay, I bought them after work yesterday,” she confessed as he got one out and opened it. She took it from him and reached down. “Tell me how long since a woman's touched you down there.” she said and he jerked when her nails ran down his stomach.

“Honestly?” he asked as she grasped his cock. He let out a moan as she slowly rolled the condom onto his cock. “Oh, God,” he groaned before whimpering.

“Sounds like it's been years,” she teased. He looked at her with lust in his eyes and he captured her lips in a kiss. She moaned softly before he grasped her hip with his left hand and her legs parted. She moaned into the kiss as he pressed forward into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him up to the hilt in her. 

“Oh, good God,” he said. 

“Please tell me you didn't...”

“No, it's just...I haven't been with a woman in over two years,” he confessed.

“Two years? Are you going to remember how to do anything?”

“Hey, I went down on you a few minutes and you had an orgasm,” he said. 

“Yeah, but can you give me another one?” she asked. Steve accepted the challenge. He began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first before building up his thrusts. That got her moaning and she felt her whole body reacting. Her legs tightened around Steve's waist, getting a deep groan from him. 

“Oh, you feel so good,” he groaned as he thrust his hips. She grasped his shoulders as he pummeled into her. 

“Yes, oh, Steve. Right there, yes,” she moaned out. Steve changed the angle of his thrusts and reached down to find her swollen clitoris. “Ah, oh, God,” she moaned. Her legs tightened around his waist again and her hand ran down his back. Her nails scratched his back, leaving red marks. The bed creaked with each thrust. 

“Please tell me you're close, baby?” he asked.

“Yes, yes,” she gasped. Steve's thumb moved across her clit and she came a second time that night. Steve was right behind her and he came in a deep groan against her neck. He kept his weight on his elbows as he came down from his high. “Okay, you still know how to do it,” she said and he chuckled. 

“Yeah, back at ya,” he said before rolling off of her. He removed the condom and she curled up next to him. “So, we've known each other for five days now. Think we can fool your family?”

“I hope so,” she said. He hoped so too.

 

The next day, the two of them were on the road. They hadn't said anything about last night. They actually rode in silence for the first two hours on the road. “I, uh..” Steve started, “I really had a nice time last night.”

“Me, too,” Natasha said. “This morning in the shower wasn't so bad either,” she said.

“Well, you kind of surprised me last night. Figured I return the favor,” he said. Steve reached over and took hold of Natasha's hand. “I've never met anyone quite like you,” he said and she chuckled. “I'm really glad I decided to fly commercial instead of hitching a ride on a military plane,” he said.

“Me, too.”

Hours on the road took it's toll on them and the dogs, but they finally arrived in Boston. Natasha called ahead to her mother to give them a heads up. They would be arriving just in time for dinner. As they pulled into the driveway, they had an audience. “Oh, they're here,” Jane announced. She and Sigyn had been watching from the living room window, keeping watch since Frigga had gotten the call. Once Steve got out of the car, they both whistled in approval. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow,” Sig said.

“You do realize that the loves of your lives are standing behind you,” Loki said.

“Yes, dear,” she said. 

“Our little sister is bringing home her boyfriend, Loki,” Thor said.

“It was only a matter of time, brother,” he said as they watched their sister's boyfriend open the back door of the car. “Oh, is that a Belgian Malinois?” he asked.

“Beautiful dog,” Thor said.

“Yes, but does Pippin like him?” Loki asked and after he said that, they saw their sister's dog come flying out of the car after the Mal and was circling around him.

“Two marks his way, then,” Thor said.

“I know I raised you boys better because instead of being in here gossiping about your sister's boyfriend,” their mother said appearing out of nowhere, “you'd be out there helping them with their bags,” she said. Thor and Loki looked at their mother before looking at each other.

“Uh, we should,” Loki said.

“Go help them,” Thor finished and the two of them grabbed their coats to go outside.

Natasha shrieked seeing her big brothers. “Thor! Loki!” She ran over to them and Thor barely had time to catch her, but he did. He let out a hearty laugh as he put her down.

“Nattie, you always greet me that way.”

“I hardly see you,” she said. “Or you,” she said to Loki before hugging him. Thor meanwhile got down and called to Pippin.

“Pip, come over here to Uncle Thor,” he said and the little Corgi ran over to him with a yelp. Pippin jumped much like Natasha did and was licking all over Thor's face. Steve pulled on his jacket, watching it all transpire. Natasha really did love her brothers. If they knew what he did to their little sister last night and this morning. The brunette came up to him with his hand extended.

“Loki Asgard,” he said.

“Steve Rogers,” he said shaking Loki's hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Loki said.

“You, too,” Steve said.

“Can I help you with your bags?”

“Oh, thanks,” Steve said popping the trunk. Thor put down Pippin to help with the bags and to introduce himself to Steve.

“Thorston Asgard,” he said. “Call me Thor.”

“Steve,” he said. Between him, Thor and Loki, they got all the bags to let Natasha go into the house to greet her mother and father.

“Mom,” she said as she entered the house with Pippin.

“Oh, my baby girl,” Frigga said as she hugged her daughter. Natasha hugged Jane, patting her belly.

“Hey, baby,” she said to the bump and Jane laughed. She hugged Sigyn before her father came in behind her and gave her a big hug. 

“How are you, Nattie?” he asked.

“I'm good, Dad,” she said. She pulled away as Thor and Loki came in the house with bags.

“Where do you want these, Nat?” Thor asked.

“My old room,” she answered. She pulled Steve over to her mother. “Mom, this is Steve. Steve, my mother, Frigga.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am,” Steve said.

“Oh, don't call me ma'am. Ma'am was my mother,” Frigga said. She enveloped Steve into a big hug and he had to bend a bit so she could hug him properly. “So nice to finally meet you. Despite the fact I just learned about you five days ago,” she said and Steve chuckled.

“Steve, your dog is still sitting outside,” Loki said.

“Oh, sorry. Bucky, come on!” he shouted out the door. The Mal barked before running up to the house before entering. “Actually, could he run around your back yard? Stretch his legs and take care of some business?” he asked.

“Yeah, take Pippin, too,” Natasha said heading upstairs. Loki gave the bags he had to his mother who followed Steve and Natasha. He called Pippin who took after him and to his surprise, Bucky followed after him.

Frigga came downstairs after helping Steve and Natasha get their bags into her old room. “So, what do you make of him?” Jane asked when her mother in law came into the kitchen. 

“He is something else,” Frigga said. “I didn't think it was possible to find anyone as big as Thor,” she said.

“Well, Thor is a bit bigger than him,” Jane said.

“Still,” Sigyn said. “He is quite the catch. Where did Nat say she met him?”

“We'll have plenty of time for questions at dinner,” Frigga said. “She didn't tell me much over the phone. Just that the relationship is only a few months old. It's still fairly new.”

Meanwhile, up in Natasha's old childhood room...

“So, where should we say we met?” Steve asked.

“The airport, of course,” she said as Steve set a bag down. “What's in that one?” 

“Uh, I went Christmas shopping on Sunday after I grilled you about your family,” he said blushing. “I really hope your mother has wrapping paper,” he laughed and Natasha laughed. “What about you?”

“My presents for everyone, including you, are in that bag,” she said, pointing to it. “And mom does have wrapping paper. I will find it so we can wrap them up.”

“I got something for you, too,” he said. “I'll have to wrap it when you're not looking.” Natasha chuckled as he opened his other suitcase. “I should check on Bucky.”

“He's fine,” she said gesturing to the window that faced the backyard. Steve went over to see Thor and Loki entertaining both Pippin and Bucky. He chuckled at the fun his dog was having. 

“You know, over in Afghanistan, Bucky can't be much of a dog dog,” he said. “I couldn't play fetch or anything with him. It was all about training him,” he said. “This is the first time he's actually played fetch.”

“Wow. I hadn't realized he's never done normal dog things,” she said. Steve chuckled when Bucky caught the Frisbee that Thor tossed, then he began chasing Pippin around. “Come on. Mom's probably waiting for us to come down for dinner.”

“Yeah, I have to get the dog food out of the car,” he said.

Once the dogs were fed, the humans sat down for lasagna, salad and garlic bread. Steve found the lasagna really good. “So, Steve, what is it you do?” Odin asked.

“I'm a Captain in the Army. I've been part of the K-9 unit for the last two years,” Steve said.

“Oh, well, Natasha loves her men in uniform,” Frigga said.

“Mom,” Natasha blushed.

“So, Bucky is your service dog?” Loki asked.

“He is. He goes out on patrols with me,” Steve said.

“So, you're home for the holidays?” Jane asked.

“I just got done with my third tour in Afghanistan,” he said.

“We have a real hero in our midst, boys,” Odin said. “It's an honor to have you in my house, sir.”

“Thank you, Mr. Asgard,” Steve said.

“Thank you, my boy. For your service,” Odin said and Steve smiled. He always liked people coming up to him, thanking him for his service. It didn't happen often.

After dinner, Steve and Natasha retired early because both were tired from the drive up. After changing to their night clothes, they snuggled up on her bed. “You think they like me?” Steve asked.

“I do,” she said before turning around to kiss him. “Are you still going to get up early for a run?” 

“I'm hard wired like that. Probably.”

“Well, don't be surprised if Thor is up too. He's a runner as well.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

Natasha wasn't lying when she said that Thor would be up. He and Steve were up literally at the same time. “Fancy a running partner?”

“Actually, Bucky's been my running partner for a year. You're welcome to join us,” Steve said.

“Sure,” Thor said. Steve and Thor set a running pace together with Bucky jogging comfortably beside them. “So, you met at the airport?” he asked.

“Yeah, we met in the terminal waiting for our separate flights,” Steve said. It was a half truth. 

“Sounds very serendipitous,” Thor said and Steve chuckled. The two of them ran five miles together with Bucky keeping up with them. They entered the house laughing as Natasha came out of the kitchen. 

“Hey, nice to see you two getting along,” she said before kissing Thor on the cheek and caught Steve on the lips. “Shower's free for you,” she said to Steve. 

“Thanks,” he said before going upstairs. 

Natasha found the wrapping paper in her mother's attic and she and Steve wrapped presents together in her room. However, when they came to their presents for each other, Natasha grabbed a roll of wrapping paper and left her room to allow Steve to wrap her gifts. He came downstairs with his arms full of presents. “Oh, Steve, you didn't have to do this,” Frigga said as she helped him put the presents under the tree.

“I wanted to,” Steve said. “I like to give,” he said and Frigga laughed.

“If you insist,” she said before heading into the kitchen. Steve never got a chance to look around the living room, so he took the moment to himself to look around. Lots of pictures graced the walls and the mantle of the fireplace. A picture of Thor and Jane at their wedding. An engagement photo of Loki and Sigyn. Natasha with her two big brothers. Frigga and Odin in an anniversary picture. A family picture. Pictures of Pippin were also among them. He was their grand-dog.

“Perhaps our picture will be up there,” Natasha said and Steve smiled.

“That would be nice,” he said.

“Really?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. “So, Christmas Eve, we go to early service before coming home and play board games.”

“Catholic?”

“Yeah, but we're not strict Catholic. We're the ones who only go during Christmas and Easter,” she said and Steve chuckled. “Sometimes we watch the Pope do the Christmas Eve service on TV.”

“Sounds nice.”

After the church service, Steve and Natasha joined the family in board games. They retired after Steve yawned for the fifth time and they settled into the bed. “Merry Christmas, Steve,” she said.

“Merry Christmas, Natasha,” she said. “Thank you again for doing this,” she said.

“My pleasure,” he said. 

Christmas Day came really fast and Natasha moaned when she smelled her mother's sticky buns. “Hmm, she made her sticky buns,” she said getting out of Steve's grip. Steve groaned as he sat up with her. “Merry Christmas,” she said before kissing him softly.

“Merry Christmas,” he said before kissing her. “Best Christmas since I joined the Army,” he said.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “So, your mom's making her sticky buns?”

“They're world famous. I hope she made extra.” They got out of the bed and pulled their robes on. Heading downstairs, they found Frigga in the kitchen. 

“Morning you two,” she said. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” they said together. 

“Is there coffee?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, there is,” Frigga said. “The buns have another fifteen minutes yet,” she said as Natasha and Steve went over to the coffee machine. She sighed out when Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

“I know,” he said softly into her ear so Frigga didn't hear, “we've only known each other for nine days, but I think I’m falling in love with you,” he said and she moaned in delight. 

“I'm falling in love with you, too,” she said before handing Steve his coffee. She turned around and they kissed each other. They were still kissing when Thor and Loki walked into the room.

“Oh, get a room you two,” Thor said causing them to break apart.

“We had one. You just happen to walk in it while I was making out with your sister,” Steve countered and Natasha chuckled.

“He's got you there, Brother,” Loki said. Thor grudgingly admitted defeat as he got his morning coffee and headed to the living room. 

“Let me know when the sticky buns are done,” he said as he went through the swinging door. A few minutes went by and he sat down.

“Problem?” Natasha asked.

“Jane has forbidden me to drink my coffee in front of her,” he said and everyone laughed. Steve laughed along with them. Yeah, he could get used to this family.

One year later....

Natasha honked the horn as she pulled into the driveway and Thor and Loki were the first out. She let out a sigh as she got out of the car. “Hey,” Thor said.

“Hey, back,” she said opening the door for Pippin. The little Corgi got out and went to sit on the front porch to wait. 

“What do you need help with?” Loki asked. 

“The bags in the trunk,” she said, popping it. “Thor, can you help Steve out of the car and then help him with Bucky?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said. He came around the passenger side of the car and opened the door. “Hey, bro,” he said.

“Hey,” Steve said before gingerly turning around the seat, being mindful of his left leg still practically immobile because of the brace. Thor helped him stand up, trying to jostle his right arm which was in mobilized sling. Jane was out of the house, ready to help. 

“Don't let my tiny size fool you,” she said, insisting Steve put his weight on her.

“All right,” Steve said as he allowed Jane to help him up the steps and into the house. Thor turned his attention to Bucky. The Belgian Malinois was wrapped up in his midsection and a cone was around his neck. He gingerly got the dog out from the back seat and carried him toward the house. Pippin stood up from his spot on the porch when Thor came up with Bucky in his arms. He followed him into the house as Loki and Natasha got the bags.

Steve let out as a sigh as Sigyn, Frigga and Jane got him comfortable on the sofa. “You need anything?” Frigga asked him. He let out a groan when Sigyn lifted his leg.

“Sorry,” she said as she put it on a stool. 

“What's your pain?” Jane asked. “Scale of one to ten?” 

“Eight. I think my pain meds are wearing off,” he said.

“Nat have them?” Jane asked and he nodded. “Get a glass of water,” she said to Sigyn before moving around Thor to find Natasha. 

“Where do you want him?” Thor asked of Bucky.

“You can sit him on the couch with me,” Steve said and Thor gently laid Bucky down.

“There's a good boy,” he said.

“Me or him?” Steve asked with a smile.

“Both,” he said as Jane came back with his pain pills as Sigyn came back with a glass of water. Once he was medicated, Steve began to relax with Bucky on the couch.

Natasha sighed as she passed both of them, plus Pippin and little Sophie, Thor and Jane's daughter, asleep on the couch. Sophie was fast asleep on Steve's chest, being supported by his good arm. Thor would probably take her soon. The four of them took up the whole couch. She entered the kitchen and walked up to her mother. “Are you all right, honey?” she asked and the emotions finally came out of her.

“I almost lost him, Mom,” she sobbed before her mother enveloped her into a mama bear hug.

“It's okay,” Frigga said as her daughter cried. “He's safe.”

“I almost lost them both,” she cried.

“It's going to be all right,” she said. “They're alive, both of them,” she said.

“I was so scared when I got that call,” she said. “I thought I'd never see them again,” she added.

“It's okay,” Frigga said again. Natasha nodded before drying her eyes. Steve was alive and so was Bucky. “How's Steve been doing since they got back?”

“He's having nightmares about what happened,” Natasha said. “Sam mentioned PTSD and Steve got all defensive, saying he didn't get PTSD.”

“Steve experienced a trauma none of us could imagine. He's going to need love, support and time to get through this,” she said and Natasha nodded.

Later that night...

Steve twitched as he dreamed.

Bucky growled, alerting Steve to danger. He halted his unit and Bucky sniffed around before coming back to Steve's side. Suddenly a blast went off, knocking Steve to the side. “Captain!” his lieutenant shouted. Bucky went on the defensive and all Steve could hear was the muffled sound of Bucky's barks. He sat up as he tried to clear his head, but a shot rang out. He shouted in pain as he went back down, a bullet lodging into his right shoulder. Gunfire was exchanged as Bucky came to his partner's side. Steve heard Bucky growl and he looked up to see an insurgent coming out from what was left of the building that had exploded. The insurgent had no gun and Bucky charged at him. He had the insurgent by his left arm when he pulled a hunting knife out. He heard Bucky's yelp and he grasped his gun with his left hand.

“Bucky!” he shouted. He wasn't left handed, but Steve took aim as the insurgent barreled down on him, screaming. He shot once and then again, getting the insurgent twice in the chest.

“Captain, don't move,” Lieutenant Grant Ward said as he came to his side. “Sir, can you hear me?”

“Bucky?”

“We'll get him, sir. I need a medic!!”

Steve shot up in bed, only to shout out in pain. Natasha was up immediately and turned on the light.  
“Hey, what's wrong?” she asked as he grasped his right arm in the cast.

“Nothing, I...”

“You had the nightmare again, didn't you?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he said and she shook her head.

“Sam says it's normal when someone experiences the trauma that you did,” she said. “It's why you've been going to the meetings he holds,” she added and Steve nodded before sighing out. 

“I've been doing a lot of thinking since the attack.”

“And?”

“There's something in my coat pocket. Can you get it?” he asked. Natasha got out of bed and went over to Steve's coat. She pulled out a small wrapped box.

“What's this?”

“It's something I've been wanting to do since we met in the airport over a year ago,” he said. “Open it,” he encouraged her and she opened it up and found a ring box.

“Steve,” she gasped before laughing.

“I love you, Natasha,” he said as she flipped open the ring box. She gasped at the ring and then looked back up to him. “I'd get down on one knee, but I can't,” he said and she chuckled. “Will you marry me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said before kissing him. “Wait, my father is old fashioned. Did you..?”

“I asked him for your hand a couple months ago,” he said and she smiled as Steve took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

“It's beautiful,” she said.

“It was my mother's,” he said. “Perhaps it could be your something old or something borrowed.”

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” he said before they sealed their engagement with a kiss. “Your family is going to go nuts.”

“Yeah, they are,” she said with a smile.


End file.
